1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable desk drawer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable desk drawer specifically adapted to function both as a conventional drawer and as a portable case, enabling the user to transport the same to various locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most people a desk drawer represents the location wherein countless important objects, materials, documents, and so forth are stored, placed, kept or otherwise hidden. Individuals spend an inordinate amount of time transporting various objects to and from their desk drawers to other places. Frequently one employs a briefcase, tote bag, knapsack, or other empty container to transport the desired objects and then unloads the same somewhere else. Sometime thereafter, those very same objects are brought back to the very same desk drawer. The numerous inconveniences stemming from the above situations has given rise for a need to simply an otherwise frustrating and time consuming task. What is needed therefore, is a device which functions as both a drawer and a briefcase, allowing for the storage of materials, objects, documents, and so forth and subsequent transport of the same to another location. Moreover, it would be necessary to have this device retrofitted to fit existing desks, and further have a handle to allow for easy transport of the device.
Numerous innovations for a portable desk drawer have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,106 to Twellmann discloses a plinth drawer designed to adapt to a variety of furniture. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,261 to Attardo discloses a sliding drawer for storing and displaying cards. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable. Moreover, separate storage compartments are also not disclosed such as are disclosed in the portable desk drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,746 to Rock et al. discloses a drawer assembly designed to guide a drawer in an out of a cabinet, desk or cabinet. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable desk drawer and is not comprised of separate storage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,738 to Nehl discloses a storage container with a drawer element intended to be used in vehicles. This patent differs from the present invention because this is a drawer comprised of separate storage compartments is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,395 to Boole discloses a portable drawer assembly to be used with a chair. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable but is rather to be used underneath a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,243 to Rock et al discloses a drawer with improved pull-out rail, drawer frame and rail slide. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,472 to Bross discloses an under hanging drawer system designed to be used under shelves, cupboards, cabinets and so forth. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,106 to Twellmann discloses a plinth drawer designed to adapt to a variety of furniture. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,502 to Boole discloses a portable drawer assembly to be used with a chair. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable but is rather to be used underneath a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,892 to Schleicher discloses a plastic drawer. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,522 to Pock discloses a pull-out guide assembly for drawers. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be a portable drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,684 to Doyle discloses a nesting drawer assembly. This patent differs from the present invention because this patent is not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,098 to Sun discloses an attache case having a drawer apparatus. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable drawer with separate compartments is not disclosed. Moreover, an enclosed sliding tray retractably housed within the drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,139 to Fler discloses a sliding drawer suspension. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,559 to Stenstrom discloses a compartmented card game box with removable drawer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,989 to Klug discloses a lockable drawer compartment. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,024 to Noneman et al. discloses a molded plastic drawer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 352,859 to Kirchnet et al. discloses a drawer case for computer diskette storage. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer with individualized compartments is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 308,699 to Ancona et al. discloses an accessory drawer for use in a mail room. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 278,664 to Ferdinand et al. discloses a drawer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 277,441 to Handley discloses a storage drawer for hair care implements. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,427 to Gerch discloses a combination attache case and traveling case. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,395 to Boole discloses a portable drawer assembly for use underneath chairs. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,076 to Nieradka discloses a clip board with storage drawer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,241 to Radcliffe discloses a vehicle portable office organizer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,056 to Zia et al. disclosed a portable office. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,097 to Lundblad discloses a cassette for handling banknotes. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 353,048 to VanSkiver et al. discloses a storage case. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 309,981 to French et al. discloses a storage case. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,346 to Tsuji discloses an automobile shaped case for desk accessories. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 323,532 to Evenson discloses a drawer organizer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 305,246 to Kirchhoff et al. discloses a desk organizer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 348,692 to Hou discloses a desk organizer. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 337,351 to Chern discloses an organizer for assorted desk articles. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 304,461 to Foran et al. discloses a compartmented file box. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 330,219 to Carlson et al. discloses an adjustable desk organizer. This parent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 278,254 to Evenson discloses a sliding drawer insert for a desk storage tray system. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 332,630 to Brussing discloses a desk accessory holder. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 305,247 to Ukisu discloses a simulative toy box. This patent differs from the present invention because a portable desk drawer is not disclosed.
Numerous innovations for a portable desk drawer have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.